Talk:Mectrixctic
There are diferent types of Vampenguinism: Taken from Vampenguinism The first, Personality Loss Parisitic Vampenguinism (PLPV), is a rarer version which is far easier to diagnose early on, as its symptoms are more profound and cause evil within the creature. The second, Will Retaining Physical Vampenguinism (WRPV), is the most common version, and the one found in 91% of all known Vampenguins. This version is usually unnoticed until it's too late, since the symptoms are less aggressive and purely involve physical changes. The third, 'Heridtary Fifty-Fifty Vampenguinsm (H50V), is obtained in chicks prior to hatching if a Vampenguin and a normal penguin have chicks. It is a weaker and less potent version than either of the two full strains. Penguins who carry H50V are called half-Vampenguins. '' Hope this helps! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Well, I kind of already knew that. MEctrixctic's mom is a PLPV vampenguin. One thins that still needs to be answered it the "powers" of the vampenguin (can they fly? turn into smoke? How about a bat?) Citcxirtcem 18:29, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Demon Penguins are also more evil. Also, due to Vampenguinism, she can't go out in the sun. Secretly, the Demons want it take over DTA. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:31, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Skuas. That's the alternitive to bats. It really should be Focci me thinks. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:32, September 25, 2009 (UTC) What's the DTV? and Mectrixctic can walk into the sun because her heat-resistant feathers protect her. What are skuas? And Mectrixctic is very evil. I think I'll write her eating baby penguins to show how horrible she is, which is legal, since it is getting eaten... Citcxirtcem 18:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC) No, cannabalism is illegal. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 23:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Technically, it isn't cannabalism because Demon Penguins and normal penguins aren't the same species... I think. Citcxirtcem 02:24, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, what the heck? I'll just make her turn them into chocolate and feed them to Manny Peng Did you base Mectrixctic off of Morcubus from MySims Agents\MySims Kingdom? You guys''are'' sort of alike.--Maddie Rules!The MySims Master 17:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, I don't even play MySims. I just made her this vile, chaos-loving, fiend. But they are kinda similar. Citcxirtcem 17:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Talk to me! Gah, I'm bored. Yak away your questions, I might answer if I deem you worthy of getting my awesome help. Make sure what you're saying isn't garbage, or I'll destroy you. --Mectrixctic Oh ya Oh YA? -- [[Agent Meltie|'''Agent Meltie!]][[Talk:Willie Watt| '''(Talk to me here... if you dare) ]] n00b N00b! Xoai is FAR more pwnsum then your inferio N00Bness! N00B! BWHAHAA! -Xorai clone 343 (A n00b clone :D) Please STOP DOIGN THAT CLONE! -Xorai I REALLY NEED TO TAKE BACK THOSE TWO INVENTIONS! YOUR EVIL! *swipes the transformer 3000 and 5000**runs back to my lab**slams the door*12yz12ab Hee HGee Hee, operation annoy mec is completed! BWAHAHA! -Xorai IMPOOSIBLE! YOUR IN JAIL! YOU CANT TELEPORT! Talk: Treacherous Trio Im gonna go scream at the PSA *over at the PSA HQ* YOU FOOLS! YOU ARRESTED DECOYS YOU INCOMITATE FOOLS! WHO HIRED YOU! A TURTLE? YOU NEED LARGER IQ YOU INCOPITATE AGENTS! YOUR SO LOW IQ I GOT HERE! AND I DONT GOT A SPY PHONE! -(Rant at the PSA goes on for 6 more hours) -Xorai Xorai thats just plain annoying, disburding, foolish, useless, and just plain WEIRD -SnowStorm Be quite SnowStorm -Xorai (freezes) -SnowStorm OH YEAH? I can deactivate your copy of the transformer 3000 and 5000 with this remote control! *Uses it*Hahaha yours dosent work anymore! *runs back to my lab and puts the remote in a safe that has a 50 digit code*-12yz12ab ...Thats weird, she can teleport in, smash them. -Xorai Well I got a new petguin to drive you nuts! Bwahahahah! Radclaw1 where are you? That Penguin/Bunny is always Waddling/Hopping away, I msut go and stop him from eatting puffle O again. -Xorai OH MY PUFFLE THAT WAS HILAROUS!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!! I CANT STOP LAUGHING! I CANT BREATH!!! *LEAVES LAUGHIGN LIKE NUTS* Wait AAAAAAAH!!!!! IS THAT RINGMASTER PUFFLE!!!! -Xorai Hee Hee Hee, thats what you get Xorai! *gets out of costume* -SnowStorm Cant find you So IM GONNA ATTACK WILLIE WATT! BWAHAHAHAH! OR BETTER YET.......XARY!! THAT'LL HURT HER EMOTIONALLY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND ILL BE SURE TO TELL EHR ITS YOUR FAULT!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! -Xorai (You just made him hurt Willie emotionally, YOUR A AWFUL FRIEND TO WILLIE) Not on my telektnisis, *freezes* Hee hee hee hes like a rollercoaster...*Rides* weeeeeeeee!!!!! -SnowStorm DRAT YOU SNOWSTOOOOOOORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Xorai th-th- Tha-that-thats the fo-fo-fourth time hes frozen me to-to-today......*shivers from ice* Im going back tp-to- my ba-ba-ACHOO!-Base....-Xorai Lets make it the fith time!!!!! -SnowStorm Why-why-why did i ad-ad-ad-ad-opt you again?-Xorai Cause you wanted a white puffle *Freezes*-SnowStorm YAY Yay! Im good at something-*Freezes self acciently* -SnowStorm 0_0...........if i had emotions id scream at that puffle, but since i dont ill just levae -Xara ......................Not funny snowstorm NOT FUNNY!!!!!!! WHY IN THE NAME OF PUFFLES WOUDL YOU TURN YOUR OWNER INTO A STATUE OF ICE!!!??? -Corai From enemys to friend (For christmas) Hi its Corai here, Xorai thought we shoudl go around to our enemeys and try to be friends for today, we tried snowstorm and we got frozen, anyway Were going to sing a song. Give us a sec. -Corai Yep! -Xorai Indeed -Xara What Corai said! -Dara Squeak Squeak -Surray and Terry ------ I have a verrrrrrry bad feelign about that smile........-Xara Why? -Dara Its sadastic....-Xara And she handed Corai a present with a evil grin....-Dara SHES GONNA ATTACK US! -Dara .................-Corai Me maybe, you three no chance-Xorai To Luka Wryren SAY WHAT!?!?!? *takes remote and deactivates whatever you said*--12yz12ab BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I got over my fear of that weird puffle! PREAPRE TO EB COVERED IN TOMATOES! BWAAHAH! *goes to get tomatoes* -Xorai Clone CLONE! Dont....you.......dare........AND STOP IMPERASONATING ME!!!!!!!! 8Chases clone* -The true Xorai! SALT BLASTER 3000 TIME! .*shoots salt in your eyes*--12yz12ab Grrrrr!!!!!!! *Freezes 12yz12ab into a ice statue!!!* -SnowStorm Hello there, someone who I never met before. Why are you evil? --Fake Tails Re: The reason why I'm evil? Nope, I don't want you to do something bad to me. -Fake Tails Hi! You look like you have a problem! Why got ask it on my Blog? (Again's Blog) --Always To Luka Wryren...again *Takes back my remote that Agent A gave you* *Runs back to my lab and adds 100 digits to the code for the safe* *Writes the code down on a piece of paper and hides it really well* *Locks the remote in the safe*--12yz12ab Payment 2 Heres the other 10%% *leave sand pushes a large wagon full of pebbles and coins* Good thing Dara put weels on this thing, well theres the coins/pebbles. -Mister Icarius Fire Your scared of Tomatoes? How silly! Look *holds tomatoe* its just a fruit! Its even edible! *takes bite out of* *swallows* see? Its nto dangeros! Let alone scary! you try beign brave! *puts tomatoe in your flippers and ties it to them* -Again (Tharapist see my foefriend) Kid run, she may attack, she HATES tomatoes, and im gonna run for my life now. -Xorai Ha Ha Ha! How silly Mr. Xorai! FACE HOT SAUCE! *chases with card-jistu hot sauce* -Again Hehehehehe (THROWS TOMATOES AT!) -Radal ..............Tsk Tsk Tsk Radal, Punishment time, I told you twice now, Room now. No throwing tomatoes at demon penguin unless tis self defense. (leaves) -Xorai from the lab of 12yz12ab X You're so....attractive...*faints*--12yz12ab X 0______________________________________________0 -Radal (Beak opens, closes, and faints at the weirdness) -Wocker MEDIC! *grabs water and wakes 12yz12ab up* Thats better, bye bye, *leaves* -Radal X Hi Mec Do you have a idea to get me out of that annoying antibody's army? -Isakui Even if she did, you cant, KAHIT! (smashes vase against Isakui's head, kncokign him out) Goodbye, (drags Isakui to his house.) So, I have a female version of me? Ahh, hello. If you don't know me already, I'm Demongone. Why are you so similar to me? Do we possibly come from the same family? --Demongone (Speak Fool!) From the lab of 12yz12ab X *eyes turn into hearts and i faint*-12yz12ab X Cwan I jwoin woo? Hwi Mwecwixctic cwan I jwoin woo? Mwe a Mwa Mwa Pwenguin and I also destwoyed Waven's hwome and pwarents. Swo cwan I jwoin woo? --Zaplock I will destroy you! Hi Mectrixctic. I will destroy you cus of the following reasons: *1:I hate you. *2:I am with Flywish's Army *3:My army want's to attack you after we deal with DTA. So,you have been warned,and if you ever harm Flywish again,I will come and protect him. So don't harm Flywish! Gary the Gaget Dude.